


To share

by ItsTheCharm



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Kissing, M/M, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsTheCharm/pseuds/ItsTheCharm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic for Pocky Day (11.11.) Killua doesn't want to share his precious sweets, but Gon wouldn't be Gon, if he wouldn't get, what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To share

Gon lost count of the pocky boxes which were scattered on the carpet around his best friend, who was lying there humming and reading some comicbook. It was also impressive how content the white haired teen looked - after all not so long ago he wanted to wreck a shop for not selling Chocorobo-kun. After scaring the poor shop owner and all the other customers too, he decided to buy all the pocky they've had on stock and left without a word, too busy with carrying away his precious sweets. Gon apologized in his place for like an hour.

When Gon returns to their hotelroom, he finds Killua relaxed and carefree as if nothing had happened. It's obvious, that his friend tries to ignore the scolding glare Gon sends his way from the way he turns the page in the comic or how he takes another piece of pocky from the box closest to him and laughs loudly at some lame joke. The glare is not effective enough, Gon thinks, so he sighs loudly in the hope, that this will get his point better across. But Killua still doesn't show any sign of remorse, so he shakes his head.

"Geez, Killua, was this really necessary?" 

"It's not my fault, that they had such a lousy service" Killua shrugs, too absorbed in his book. The pocky that sticks out of his mouth swings, as he speaks.

"Still, you shouldn't have done this. That poor man was shaking, even when I left" Gon continues with the scolding, and Killua finally looks up - only to complain:

"I was shaking too! I haven't had chocolate or any sweets for weeks now, and this geezer tells me, they don't have Chocorobo-kun?! How about feeling sorry for me instead of for some random guy?" He huffs, emphasizing it with shoving three sticks into his mouth.

Gon chooses not to answer, he knows how difficult Killua can be, when he doesn't get his dose of chocolate. Instead he sighs again and starts to pick up the already empty boxes that lie around to tidy their room a bit. But there are so many, they don't even fit into the garbage bin, so Gon just puts them into a corner. When he's ready, he sits down beside Killua, who is done with reading and leans his back against the couch as he flips through the channels on the tv in the hope he finds something interesting. But his other hand is still in the pocky box and puts one stick after another into his mouth.

"How can you eat so many in such a short time?" Gon wonders aloud.

"This isn't many at all" Killua shrugs, and there goes a pocky again. And another. And now two pieces, then three, then again just one, and Gon's stomach churns just from watching.

"You're going to upset your stomach, if you keep this up" He says, but Killua ignores him again. 

"Atleast leave some for tomorrow! If you eat them all, you won't get the chance to buy more for a few days" Gon tries again, because he really wants Killua to stop eating so many sweets at once.

"Nah, I made sure, that they remember me, so I don't think the old man would risk not having sweets again" Killua counters with a dark smile, and Gon is running out of ideas. 

"Can I have some too?" He asks, but Killua just snorts.

"No way! Go get your own sweets, Gon!" He says while holding the small box close to himself so Gon can't reach it.

"But how am I supposed to do that, when you just bought all the pocky they've had?" Gon raises his hands in question.

"Ah, right" Killua hums, looking like he's really considering Gon's suggestion while chewing on the aforementioned treat. Then he flashes a mischievous grin and adds: "Well, sucks for you!"

"You're so mean!" Gon whines, but Killua only sticks out his now brown tongue at his friend.

"Whatever, I'm not sharing" The white-haired teen shrugs and gets another piece from the box he holds.

And to tease Gon some more, he moves his lips up and down to make the pocky swing in front of Gon's annoyed face. What he doesn't expect is Gon to lean in and bite on the end of the pocky while wrapping his arms around Killua's neck. Killua is taken by surprise by this sudden movement, he sits there frozen - that is until Gon starts chewing on the end of the pocky coming closer and closer, though their faces are quite close already. He fails in trying to push Gon away and he can't pull away either, because Gon has his hands firm on the back of Killua's head. He starts to panic, when Gon's face is so close, that he can make out the light freckles on the other boy's nose and feels his breath on his own lips.

"Gon, what the- nnn _NN_?!" He starts, but his complaints are stopped by Gon's mouth as it covers his.

Honestly, he doesn't even know what's going on anymore. All of his thoughts are erased from his brain when he feels Gon's lips on his own (they are surprisingly soft, he notes to himself). His eyes fall shut and a shiver runs down his spine when Gon starts to nibble on his lower lip, feels the other boy's tongue sliding inside his mouth and tracing every corner, when he opens up for Gon. At some point he drops the box from his hand and instead of pushing his friend away, he wraps his arms around Gon's neck too. All he knows is that Gon's tongue slides over his, and there's this loud buzzing in his ears what says _gongongonGonGonGONGONGON_

Then Gon loosens his hold around Killua and licks the smeared chocolate from the white-haired teen's lips before pulling completelly away. That's when Killua realizes just what was going on till now - he lets Gon go immediatelly and covers his flushed mouth.

"Thanks for sharing!" Gon grins smugly, even though they're both panting for air. At this Killua's face bursts into flames, even his neck and ears grow bright red.

" _Gross!_ " Killua bites out backing away from his friend, but Gon's smile doesn't falter.

"You kissed back though" Gon points out cheekily and laughs, when Killua gets even redder.

"Don't be so full of yourself!" The embarrassed boy shrieks and throws a stray box of pockies at Gon but misses, Gon avoids it easily.

Still, it's good enough to win Killua a few seconds, because when Gon straightens up again, he is alone in the room, but he just giggles to himself. He got Killua to stop eating sweets, got a small revenge and his share too - what more could he ask for?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I'm done with this one too! I wanted to write it on the 11th, but things came up, and then I felt sick, etc. etc.  
> This is probably the gayest thing I wrote till now, wowow... Still, sorry, if it's lame, I'm unexperienced in writing stuff like this (especially in English orz)  
> I don't know how to tag and the summary sucks as per usual, hahaha GOSH
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
